An Unexpected Offer
by BohemianMagic
Summary: Jack has a surprise for Ianto and Lowri has an accident, leading to a change in Jack and Ianto's relationship. The next instalment in my Unexpected!verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **An Unexpected Offer

**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto, Team, OFC

**Rating: **M

**Warning**:None

**Spoilers: **None

**Summary: **Jack surprises Ianto, leading to a change in their relationship. The next instalment in my Unexpected!verse.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters. These belong to RTD and the BBC. However, I do own Lowri Caniad Harkness-Jones, so please ask before borrowing!

* * *

Jack sat in his office and smiled towards the photograph of Lowri on his desk. It had been taken just after she had been born, her eyes were still closed and she was resting on Ianto's chest. He fingered the frame slightly before opening his phone. Ianto had sent him a photo of Lowri sleeping with the word; "Finally!" written underneath. He chuckled softly to himself, Lowri was finally settling into her new home.

Jack snapped the phone shut and turned it over in his hands contemplatively. He stood up and walked towards the doorway of his office.

"Gwen! I need you in my office." Jack smiled.

Gwen extricated herself from her paperwork and walked over to Jack's office.

Tosh watched from her work station as Jack stepped aside to allow her in. He smiled towards her as he shut the door and turned to close the blinds.

Tosh turned back to her own work station.

An hour had passed before Gwen emerged from Jack's office, looking decidedly flustered than before, Toshiko thought.

"I'll pick you up at six and we can go and look!" Jack called from his office.

Toshiko glanced back up to Jack's office but Jack did not come back out and the blinds remained shut for the rest of the morning.

When Gwen came over to borrow a pen from Tosh's desk, Tosh cornered her.

"So, what was Jack after earlier?" she asked casually.

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to know when that report was due, that's all."

Then Gwen was gone; Toshiko let it drop.

* * *

Later on, Jack finally emerged from his office. Gwen and Owen had gone home but Tosh remained, finishing off her calibrations for the night.

"Right well, I'm off home!" Jack spoke to her, "If you're nearly done, you can lock up."

"Bye Jack, give my love to Ianto and Lowri." Tosh called.

"Will do!"

Jack left and Toshiko glanced towards the clock, nearly six. Toshiko didn't like this. Gwen had been spending long periods of time in Jack's office. Always with the blinds down, always with the CCTV turned off. Toshiko didn't like how flustered Gwen looked when she finally reappeared, or how she lied to Tosh about she had been doing. Usually, when Jack's office blinds were drawn and the CCTV was off, that meant Ianto was in there with Jack. But Ianto was at home, looking after his and Jack's new baby. It didn't feel right. Toshiko felt that she was being kept out of something and it wasn't a feeling she relished.

Jack had told her that he was going home to see Ianto, but he had also told Gwen that he would meet her around this time too and Gwen had cleared off as well.

Toshiko waited until she was sure she'd left Jack enough time to get home from the hub. His and Ianto's house was a less than ten minute drive away. Tosh forced herself to wait for another fifteen minutes to make sure that Jack was home, before fishing out her mobile and calling Ianto.

As the dial tone started up, Toshiko tried to convince herself that she was worrying about nothing.

Ianto answered, "Hello?

"Hi Ianto, its Tosh!"

"Oh, hi Tosh. Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine, just ringing to see how you all are."

"We're all fine, thanks. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"How's Lowri?

"She's great. We had a bumpy first couple of weeks but she's really coming along now."

"You should bring her round sometime!"

"I know, I'm missing you. Do you want to meet for coffee when you're free? Jack's just texted me saying you're all swamped and to expect a late-nighter."

Toshiko swallowed.

"Tosh? You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here.

"What's up?"

"It's just… Jack's not here. No one is, it's just me."

"What?"

"Jack left about half an hour ago."

"He's not home yet. Oh my god, what if he's crashed the car?"

"I'm sure he's just at the shops or something."

"Or something."

"Why don't you ring him, I bet he's on his way home right now."

"Okay see you."

"Bye."

Toshiko put the phone down and rested her head in her hands.

"What have I done?" she thought.

* * *

Ianto punched in the number to Jack's phone and waited. His heart was hammering in his chest when Jack answered.

"Hi Ianto."

"Hello, erm….. Just wondering what time you'd be coming back tonight."

"Didn't you get my text? We're all pretty much swamped over here, so I don't know. Late-ish, I guess. Don't worry, I'll be in to say goodnight to Lowri."

"Good."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"Good."

A woman giggled in the background.

"Er.. Ianto, I have to go now, see ya!"

"Bye."

Ianto snapped the phone shut. He picked Lowri out of her cot and held her tight.

"Tad wrth ei fodd i chi." he whispered into her skin.

* * *

Ianto waited downstairs for Jack to come to home, even though he was nearly worn out from battling to get Lowri asleep.

When Jack finally opened the door, it was nearly 11 o'clock.

"Hey there." he said, "Sorry I'm late, you shouldn't have waited up."

Jack sat down next to Ianto on the sofa but Ianto flinched away.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong, or do I have to drag it out of you?" Jack frowned.

Ianto remained silent.

"Well obviously, I've done something to upset you. Are you gonna tell me what it is so I can apologise?"

When Ianto did speak, it was in a quiet voice.

"Are you cheating on me?" he said.

Jack's eyes widened, "What? Ianto where did-"

"Tosh called, while you were out."

Jack shook his head, "Ianto I would never, not to you."

"She said you'd gone home at six, but when I rang you, you said you were still at the hub and its eleven now." Ianto bit back the treacherous tears that were threatening to spill.

Jack swallowed, "Is this what that awkward phone call was about earlier?"

"What is it Jack? I know that we haven't had sex in a while and that Lowri takes up nearly all of my time, but I thought that we were okay." Ianto implored.

"We are! Ianto, I love you."

"Then where were you?" Ianto demanded.

"I was with Gwen. But please, it's not like that." Jack tried to reason.

"Then what? I don't care of you were with Gwen, but why lie about it? Is there something else going on?"

"We just had a baby together, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Jack asked.

"You tell me, and how dare you say that Lowri doesn't mean anything to me, of course she does!" Ianto was outraged and struggling to keep his voice down.

"I was going to tell you. This wasn't how I wanted you to find out…" Jack hesitated.

Ianto looked at him, hurt, "Are you leaving us?" he asked.

"No! The opposite in fact, let me explain." Jack removed something from the pocket of his greatcoat. "I needed Gwen's help because I wasn't sure which one to choose, but…"

Jack got off the sofa and got down on one knee, "Ianto Jones, I love you, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: This took longer than I thought to get posted. Real life keeps getting in the way. *growls at real life, 'Back! Get back, I tell you!'* ****So what does everyone think Ianto should do?**

_Tad wrth ei fodd i chi _- Daddy loves you.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your amazing reviews! Every one of you makes me smile.**

* * *

Ianto stared at the platinum band that Jack was holding up.

His mouth was dry, "But I thought….,"

"It's okay, Ianto." Jack reassured.

"I didn't believe you and you were telling the truth." Ianto whispered.

"I shouldn't have snuck around like that, it was stupid of me and I'm sorry." Jack apologised.

"I accused you of cheating on me." Ianto said in a small voice.

"I realise that I lead you to believe the worst. But, Ianto, I have been in relationships before, I have had flings, boyfriends, girlfriends, partners. I've moved in with people before; but I've only ever been married once. You're all I'd ever want, Ianto. This is all I'd ever ask of you, I promise. They'd be no one else." Jack stared up at Ianto.

"I love you." Ianto smiled.

"I love you too." Jack answered. "Is that a -"

"Yes!" Ianto beamed.

Jack laughed out loud as he slipped the band over Ianto's finger and kissed him.

They pulled back and Jack ghosted a fingertip over Ianto's cheek.

"Let's go upstairs," he whispered.

Ianto looked uncertain, "We can't, Lowri could wake up any minute."

"I'll make it quick, I promise."

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Great line, Jack. Do you say that to all the boys?" But Jack was already dragging him up the staircase.

* * *

Ianto woke up, his face nuzzled into the pillow. His gaze landed, first on his ring which caused a small blush to appear across his cheeks; to a note taped to his bedside lamp. It read:

**Gone to work, taken Lowri so you can have lie-in.**

**Your loving fiancée, Jack XXX**

Ianto smiled and sunk back into the mattress.

* * *

Jack strapped Lowri into her baby carrier and settled them both behind his desk to start working.

He had just picked up the first folder, when a timid knock came from the door.

"Come in!" he called.

Jack glanced up and saw a nervous looking Toshiko enter his office.

"Toshiko Sato, what can we do for you?" Jack looked at her over the top of his in-tray.

"It's none of my business, but Ianto's my friend. I don't want to see him get hurt." she tried to make herself look taller.

"Neither do I, great to see we're both on the same page." Jack turned back to his work.

"Ianto loves you, don't throw that away because you made a mistake." Tosh continued.

Jack looked up, "Have I just missed a whole chunk of conversation? What's this about?"

Tosh sighed, "I know you're lying to him, Jack. You said that you were heading straight home when really you were out with Gwen. It also hasn't escaped my notice that Gwen has been spending more time in here than usual. Ianto doesn't deserve to be messed around, Jack. Neither does this little one." She indicated Lowri, strapped to Jack's chest.

Jack sighed, "Look, Toshiko, I don't know what you think you saw but I am not cheating on Ianto with Gwen."

Tosh frowned, "Then what about that text you sent him! 'Sorry I'll be late home tonight, we're all swamped!' We were dead down here, Jack!"

Jack nodded and raised a hand to silence her, "Yeah, I know. Me and Ianto have worked it all out but the important thing for you to know is that I love him, very much, and I am not cheating on him at all." Jack fixed her with a look.

Tosh looked at the floor, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just, I'll just go then." she made towards the door but Jack spoke.

"Another thing, me and Ianto want to see you all in the pub at lunchtime, tell the others."

Tosh smiled a hand on the door. "Yes, Jack."

A little while later, Gwen came bounding into the office.

"Sooo?" she asked.

"He said yes!" Jack grinned.

Gwen let out a small scream, which Jack had to protect Lowri's ears from.

"Sorry! Oh my god!" she beamed back at Jack.

"I know! But don't tell the others 'cause Ianto and me are gonna do it over lunch." Jack said.

"Yeah, Tosh said something about that. That's what had my ears pricked up that something might have happened. Do you want me to act surprised anyway?" Gwen asked.

"No, it's okay. Ianto already knows that you know. Just keep schtum till lunchtime, think you can do that?"

Gwen flipped Jack a mock-salute; "My lips are sealed." she mimed zipping her lips before practically bouncing from the office.

Jack heard her call "Morning Tosh!" before she disappeared completely from view.

Jack pulled his mobile from his pocket and texted Ianto.

**Meet me in pub at 1**

**We can announce it together**

**Lowri says 'hi'**

**Don't worry Janet hasn't eaten her but I think Tosh and Gwen will steal her if I don't watch out!**

**Jack XXX**

* * *

Jack and the team met up with Ianto in a pub near the hub at lunch time. Jack had Lowri in a baby carrier which was drawing simpering looks from nearby women.

He greeted Ianto with a kiss before sitting down.

Lowri reached out with grabby hands towards Ianto's face, so Ianto took her out of the carrier and held her.

"Have a nice lie-in?" Jack asked.

"Yes, thank you. I missed you this morning though." Ianto replied.

"Well, I wanted to-"

"I was talking about Lowri."

"Oh." Jack's face fell.

Ianto laughed, "I missed _you_ as well, you daft sod!"

Owen got the drinks in and the team sat around the table.

"So, what have I missed?" Ianto asked the team.

"Not much, odd weevil run. Been pretty quiet for us, really." Owen supplied.

"Except for the diarrhoea." Gwen laughed.

"What?" Ianto exclaimed.

"Thanks for that Gwen! I thought we agreed we weren't going to mention that one." Owen glared.

"Owen tried out an experiment that involved feeding Janet some left over pizza that we found in the fridge, but it gave her a poorly tummy. Now Owen spends a lot of time cleaning up after an incontinent weevil." Gwen told Ianto.

"Yeah, it's not even my job anyway. Why do I have to do it?" Owen glared.

"I hope that you aren't trying to imply that it's my job." Ianto interjected.

"Owen, you do the crime, you do the time." Jack admonished.

"A-n-y-w-a-y, moving on from that _fascinating _story," Ianto interrupted, looking at Jack, "We've got something to say, haven't we?"

"Yes, last night I realised something,"

"Hold that thought, I want to document this moment for prosperity." Owen cut in.

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Diarrhoeic weevils."

Owen looked daggers, "Shut up!"

"I realised that I love this gorgeous Welshman, right here." He gestured to Ianto. "So to show how much I love him, I've asked Ianto to marry me, and I'm very pleased to say that the answer was 'yes'!"

Tosh gagged on her drink, "You're getting married!"

"Yes." Ianto nodded.

"About time, I'll say!" Gwen put in.

"Yeah, well done mate." Owen clapped Ianto on the back.

"Thanks."

"We've got to do a toast now!" Gwen said, "To Jack and Ianto,"

"And Lowri," Jack added.

"And Lowri," Gwen continued, "May you always be happy and in-love."

"To Jack, Ianto and Lowri!" The team chorused, chinking their glasses together.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Proceed with caution for this chapter; if you're sensitive you might want to look away.**

* * *

Jack and Ianto left the pub early because Lowri was getting grizzly.

"Do you think she's teething?" Jack asked.

"Isn't she a bit young for that?"

"Not really, babies can cut teeth at any age." Jack replied.

Ianto looked towards him, "Where do you get all this stuff from?"

"Internet." Jack sniffed dismissively. "Anyway, don't pretend I didn't see you checking her gums yesterday."

Ianto smiled, "Yeah."

They climbed into the car and Ianto strapped Lowri and her car carrier into the back seat. Jack turned to look at Ianto,

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just…" Ianto looked away.

Jack lent forward, "Tell me," he prompted gently.

Ianto swallowed, "No, it's just, us. Like this."

Jack frowned in incomprehension. "What's wrong with it.?"

Ianto turned to look at Jack properly, "Nothing, really nothing. But its just," he sighed, "If you'd have told me this was how my life was going to work out, say five years ago, I wouldn't have believed you. Now though, I wouldn't change any of this." he smiled.

Jack laughed, "Having a baby has turned you all sappy!"

"You love me, though." Ianto pointed out.

"Yeah I do." Jack said.

"Now who's being sappy?" Ianto countered. "Right!" he slapped the steering wheel and turned in his seat to face Lowri.

"Who wants to go feed some ducks?"

"We do!" Jack chorused.

Ianto raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

* * *

Ianto drove them all to a small duck pond in the more suburban part of the city.

"I brought the pram." Ianto called, "It's in the boot."

Jack unfolded the pram and laid Lowri down in it.

"Do duck's eat croissants?" Jack asked Ianto.

"I don't see why not, they're made of bread." Ianto answered.

Jack lifted Lowri out of her pram so she could watch the ducks. Lowri made a grab for the croissants Jack was holding but Jack pulled her hand away.

"No, they're not for you. They're for the duckies." Jack told her.

Ianto watched Lowri as they fed the ducks together. His little daughter had never seen ducks before and was fascinated by them. She was making little giggling noises, pointing at the ducks and burying her face into Jack's coat. Ianto watched her fiddling with the lapels of Jack coat.

"I bet you can't hit that island over there." Jack taunted.

Ianto looked over to the small island situated in the middle of the pond.

"Too easy." he laughed.

Ianto took aim and lobbed a volley of croissant over to the island, hitting a duck on the way.

"Ha! I've got to get bonus points for that, surely!" Ianto laughed.

"Okay, I'll try!" Jack called. He shifted Lowri onto his hip with one hand and threw a handful of croissant with the other.

"Score!" Jack yelled.

Ianto laughed, "Okay, now you have to hit the tree over there!"

"Easy!" Jack called.

Jack hit the tree, startling a few ducks that shot off across the pond. He was celebrating his victory when Ianto stopped laughing and froze.

"JACK!"

"Oh my god!"

Lowri had gone floppy in Jack's arms and wasn't moving. Jack tried to sit her up and noticed that her lips were blue, she wasn't breathing.

Ianto ran over to hold her, "Lowri! What happened!" he demanded.

Jack was still, "I don't know." he said.

Ianto was checking for Lowri's pulse.

"She's still alive." He let out a half-hysterical sob. "We need an ambulance." Ianto looked to Jack.

Jack didn't answer; he seemed to have not heard.

"Jack!" Ianto shouted.

Jack snapped back into action and dialled 999 for an ambulance.

Ianto tried to keep Lowri's head up as he held her.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Ianto, I swear, didn't do anything!" Jack's hand shook as he held the phone receiver up to his ear.

"Well, what happened then?" Ianto was scared and shouting.

"The croissants." Jack realised.

"What about fucking croissants?" Ianto cried in anguish.

"Lowri was trying to grab them off me. She must have put one in her mouth and choked on it."

"Oh, god!" Ianto bit down on his lower lip and felt tears run down his face. He was crying but he couldn't have cared less. He just wanted his daughter back.

* * *

Ianto had vague memories of the ambulance arriving. Of been driven to the hospital, but it was all a blur. He remembered someone taking Lowri from him and of not been allowed to go with her. Ianto vaguely remembered shouting at Jack and Jack shouting back.

All was quiet for a long time. Lowri had been taken to a neonatal unit to be resuscitated because she had stopped breathing. Jack and Ianto had been led to a small, private waiting area in a windowless room.

"This is where they tell them, isn't it?" Ianto spoke, his throat hoarse and dry from shouting. "This is where they tell the parents that their kids didn't make it."

"No." Jack's face was stony and his jaw was set hard. His lips had drawn into a thin line.

* * *

They lapsed into silence again.

A doctor came and knocked gently on the door. Both Ianto and Jack snapped their heads up to look at her.

"Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones?" she asked.

"What's happened? Jack asked, "Can we see her?"

"She's stable now. We got her breathing started again and she's asleep in recovery."

Ianto clung to Jack's hand in relief. "I need to see her, now. I want to make sure she's okay."

Jack tightened his hold on Ianto, "Did you find what it was that she choked on?" he asked the doctor.

"We found what we think was a wad of chewed up paper stuck in her throat." she replied.

Ianto looked at Jack, "She must have eaten the wrapper as well."

"We'll need to keep her in tonight but you can stay here with her." The doctor took them to a room where Lowri was sleeping peacefully in a hospital cot.

Jack led Ianto over to Lowri's bedside and sat down. The doctor left and closed the door behind her. Ianto reached out to touch Lowri's warm cheek.

"I thought she was dead. I saw her there and I thought-"

"But she's not, she's fine now." Jack wrapped an arm around his fiancée's shoulders, tightly.

"It's all my fault. I should have been watching her."

"No, if anything, it's my fault. I knew I should have put her down before I started throwing stuff around and I didn't watch her properly." Jack watched his daughter sleeping.

"We were so lucky." Ianto whispered.

"Yeah, this is never happening again. Not ever." Jack said fiercely.

"It was horrible, being in that room. Just waiting."

"I know, I was there." Jack replied.

Ianto bent over the cot to press a kiss to Lowri's head. "She still smells like she did when she was first born." Ianto said.

"That new baby smell." Jack smiled.

Ianto nodded.

"So," Jack swallowed, "Still want to get married to me?"

Ianto ducked his head, "Why, having second thoughts?"

"No. Just thought you might be."

Ianto turned to look at Jack reassuringly, "I'm not. Right now, Lowri needs two dads that love her. I want to give her that."

"Shit!" Jack exclaimed.

Ianto turned round, "What? And will you keep your voice down, there are other people here too."

"I haven't even called the others to tell them. They must think I've abducted you!" Jack laughed.

"Probably best not to call them until tomorrow. Don't want to worry them unnecessarily." Ianto was studying Lowri whilst she slept.

Jack nodded, "Okay, you going to stay here tonight?" he asked.

"Yep." Ianto replied, he turned round. "Why, aren't you?"

"Sure I will," Jack answered. "Only if you want me to, though." he added.

"Of course I do."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Nervous about posting this because in my opinion it's not as good as the other chapters. I hope it wasn't too awful!


	4. Chapter 4

**I've just got my GCSE results back. I think I did alright considering that I had to spend two years in hospital with a home-tutor to do them.**

* * *

Lowri was getting ready to be discharged from the neonatal unit. Ianto was busy trying to juggle holding a very fidgety baby with packing her over-night bag.

Jack had made himself conveniently absent by offering to drive round Ianto's car but really, he just needed to get out for a bit. He searched his coat pocket for the spare set of keys and found his phone there. Jack had kept his phone turned off whilst he had been in the hospital; in fact, he had all but forgotten about it.

Flipping it open, Jack took note of the six missed calls from Gwen. He punched in the number and called her.

"Jack? Where have you been? Why didn't you call us? You shouldn't just take off like that and then we can't contact you."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm at the hospital with Lowri, she had an accident."

"Oh my god!"

Jack grimaced as he pulled the receiver slightly away from his ear.

"What happened? Is she alright? What about Ianto?" Gwen voice kept getting higher with every word.

"She's fine now, it was an accident. She choked … on a piece of paper." Jack bit out.

"A what? How?"

"Because _I_ wasn't watching her properly!" Jack fought to keep his voice under control. He took a breath and let it out, " Look Gwen, I'm going to take them both home. This isn't a conversation I really want to have right now, please."

Gwen didn't sound convinced and Jack could hear her getting ready with her next come-back, so he put the phone down.

He got into the driver's side door and slammed it shut before griping the steering wheel tight in frustration. Inside, Ianto had needed him. He'd needed to be Jack to be strong for the both of them, and so Jack hadn't allowed himself to crack. Now though, he smacked his hand against the dashboard of the car.

He should have known better. He should have been watching more. Ianto certainly didn't blame him, even though he'd shouted at Jack at the hospital. It was stress and he'd apologised afterwards for his outburst. Though Jack knew, deep down, that what had happened to Lowri was an accident; he felt that he could've done more to prevent it. Jack just thanked whatever god that was listening, that Lowri had pulled through and that Ianto had been able to forgive him. Jack just hoped that he'd be able to forgive himself as easily. Right now though, he just wanted to move on.

So Jack unclenched his fists from the steering wheel, expelled a lungful of air and started up the engine.

He drove round to the front of the hospital where Ianto and Lowri were waiting. Jack quickly rearranged his face into the broadest smile he could manage, without looking deranged.

"You all ready?" Jack asked Ianto as he made to take the bags from Ianto's full arms. Instead Ianto passed him Lowri to hold.

Ianto fixed him with a very pointed look that said, 'You can do this. She's not going to break.'

Jack's smile stayed put but became a little uneasy as he moved to take hold of his daughter.

"Hey, how's my best girl!"

Lowri giggled, then proceeded to stuff her fist in her mouth and wave the drool covered appendage in Jack's face.

"Bleurgh! Those taste good?" Jack stuck out his tongue.

Lowri grabbed hold of one of Jack's fingers as it waggled in front of her face and suckled it into her mouth. When Ianto's back was turned, Jack bent lower to inhale her scent.

He looked up when he heard the boot of the car slam shut.

"Ready?" Ianto waited by the car door.

"Sure." Jack answered.

"I'll drive." Ianto offered.

Jack chucked him the keys and fastened Lowri into her car seat.

* * *

They drove home and Ianto put Lowri down with her hippo, for a nap.

He walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Jack was raiding the fridge.

"Look at this." Jack held up the milk. "I think it's off. And what's this?" Jack picked out a jar containing what looked like a kind of red sauce. "Do we even know what this is?" he asked.

"Jack." Ianto sighed, "Come here, cariad."

Jack closed the fridge door quietly and moved over to lean beside Ianto on the counter. Ianto reached over to pull Jack into his arms.

"Thank you." he breathed into Jack's neck.

"What for?" Jack frowned as he curled his fingers in the soft hair at the base of Ianto's neck.

"For saving our daughter's life. It was you who called the ambulance; I just stood around and shouted. I'm sorry."

Jack pressed a kiss to the exposed side of Ianto's neck. "No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching her, I should have-"

"Jack, it was an accident, alright." Ianto gently soothed, "You couldn't have done anything more and anyway, what's done is done. Lowri's fine, I'm fine, you're fine. Jack, the only person who blames you, is you."

Jack let out a half-laugh, "I know." He turned his head to kiss Ianto but Ianto pulled back slightly.

"I want to hear you say it, though. Tell me that you know it was an accident." Ianto implored Jack.

Jack closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Ianto's own. " It was an accident. A stupid accident, that should never have happened, but it was still an accident." He mumbled against Ianto's lips.

Ianto's reply of, "Good." was almost swallowed by Jack's mouth. Jack breached the divide between their lips and kissed Ianto.

When they broke apart, Ianto looked over Jack's shoulders to the fridge. "So, what was that thing that you found, that you wanted to show me?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter now." Jack bent to reclaim Ianto's mouth.


	5. Author's Note sorry!

Yes, I know I'm a bad writer for doing this and I feel really horrible for making this chapter an author's note.

I haven't updated this story in a few weeks, and this is because I simply haven't found the time : (

In a few days I am going to college for the first time and I have been rushing around trying to get my induction tasks sorted out, amongst other things.

I am not, repeat NOT, putting this story on hiatus. I refuse to do this because I really enjoy writing this story and I know that if I do, I might be very tempted to just leave it on hiatus forever; which just isn't fair.

But the fact is, that I just don't know when I'll next be updating. It might be next week or next month, I can't say. I will make a promise to update as often as I can, because I kind of have the whole arc planned out in my head and it should be (Famous last words) easy to finish off.

Unfortunately, the likelihood is that I won't get update until October half-term, when I next have time off. I will try to update before then though.

All I can say is just keep checking your inboxes for updates. I will try to remain as active in fandom as I can so expect to see me around sometime. I'm not leaving fandom, it will be a cold day in special hell before anyone can say that!

I apologise for this author's note and hope that you continue to enjoy my stories because I expect to see you all when I get back!

Tiffany XXXxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Okay, so someone told me how to check my traffic for my stories and stuff and i was just completly blown away by how many people actually read this. As of 2/10/2010, 3, 050 people have clicked on this link but only 18 people have bothered to review. If you know you're one of those people who haven't reviewed, please don't be afraid to drop me line, even if its just 'i liked it'. Because as far i as i know, 3,032 people read this and hated it.**

Jack woke up and from the peaceful confines of sleep. 'Yes,' he thought to himself, 'Make-up sex is definitely the best kind of sex.'

Jack rolled over and pulled Ianto into an embrace, smiling against the back of his neck. Ianto had long ago become accustomed to Jack manhandling him during the night, and so slept on. Jack reached down to grasp his lover's hand; fiancée's hand he amended, as his fingers brushed against the warm metal of Ianto's ring.

The sound of Lowri's early morning cries crackled through the baby monitor. Jack sighed and gently extricated himself from Ianto's sleeping form. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and padded down the hallway.

Lowri looked up when Jack stuck his head around the nursery door.

"Good morning, young lady," he smiled as he moved to lift her from the cot.

"Whew, someone doesn't smell so good!" Jack contemplated for a second waking up Ianto.

"You know, as much I wish you'd stay little and cute forever; I don't think I'd mind you being able to do this by yourself."

* * *

A few minutes and a noticeably fresher smelling Lowri later, Ianto stumbled his way blearily into the kitchen where Jack was giving Lowri a bottle. He leaned against the doorframe, a small smile appearing at the corner of his mouth.

Jack turned around and greeted Ianto with a kiss. "Good morning, sleepy-head." he smiled.

Ianto kissed back, "When did it happen?" he turned to Lowri, "Bore da, Lowri."

Jack had his back to Ianto and was currently feeding bread into the toaster.

"When did what happen?"

Ianto looked up from Lowri "Well, us; getting domestic."

Jack looked at Ianto over his shoulder.

"We're not domestic. Do you want toast?" he replied.

"No, I'll do that, you get off." Ianto smoothed Jack's coat onto his shoulders and steered him towards the door.

"And I haven't forgotten that you've got a suit fitting this afternoon." Ianto called as Jack was halfway out of the door.

"I'll be on time, I promise," Jack called back.

"Make sure that you are!" Ianto smiled as he heard the door close.

Ianto turned to look at Lowri, "Right then, miss. What do you want to do today?"

* * *

Ianto was sat at his desk in the study. Lowri was sat on the floor behind him throwing her toys at the wall; while Ianto was attempting to give phone support to a very confused Gwen.

"No, Gwen, listen again. The _doors_ are numbered clockwise from ten not the drawers." Ianto sighed.

* * *

Gwen was deep down in the archives trying to locate an errant police report. She tapped her comm, "No, sorry I'm completely lost again. Erm, I'm looking at a door with a red triangle on it, if that helps."

* * *

Ianto frowned, "Gwen, where are you? Hang on I'll find you on the CCTV."

Ianto opened up the archive feed. "Okay Gwen, whatever you do don't open _that_ door!"

* * *

Gwen gave the door an experimental push, "It's locked anyway. Why? What's in it?"

* * *

Ianto felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks and was thankful that Gwen couldn't see him over the comm.

"Just some stuff. Mine and Jack's."

* * *

Gwen leapt back from the door, "Okay…"

* * *

Ianto clear his throat, "Anyway, Erm… Yeah, you're at completely the wrong end of the whole archives. Start walking left and I'll guide you round."

* * *

Gwen smiled, "Thanks Ianto. When are you getting back? We're all dying from caffeine deprivation down here."

* * *

Ianto watched Gwen on the screen.

"Soon I hope, especially as you all seem to be struggling without me."

* * *

Gwen laughed, "Yeah, right where am I going now?" she stopped in front of a large wall holding many of the containment boxes.

* * *

"Right, carry on around the corner and… you're there!"

* * *

Gwen gave a little cheer, "Yay! Now what drawer am I looking for?"

* * *

"They're all alphabetized, I'm sure you'll be fine from here." Ianto replied.

* * *

Gwen opened up one of the filing cabinets and began to rifle through it.

"Okay, so where would 'K' be?" she muttered, more to herself than to Ianto.

* * *

Ianto sat at his computer and raised an eyebrow, "Gwen, you do remember how the alphabet works? A, B, C, D,"

* * *

Gwen coloured; she'd forgotten to turn off the comm. "Yes, of course I do."

* * *

Ianto straightened up in his chair, "Bye, Gwen."

He turned around and pulled Lowri up from the floor and onto his lap.

"Let's find your daddy, shall we?" Ianto said.

Ianto clicked on the CCTV for the main hub and saw an irate Owen hit the coffee machine in frustration. Ianto fiddled with the audio mixer on his computer and accessed the hub's internal speaker system.

* * *

"OWEN!"

Owen looked up in surprise when he heard his name being shouted over the tannoy.

"IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, YOU'LL BE ON DECAF WHEN I GET BACK!"

Owen gave a scoff.

"Voyeur! Haven't you got nappies to change?" he called out into the hub before stalking off to the autopsy bay.

* * *

Lowri began to grizzle on Ianto's lap. Ianto's looked down and noticed that she was becoming very flushed. Ianto felt her forehead but she didn't have a temperature. Her cheeks were a bit too warm though and her mouth was hot. Lowri opened her mouth and started to wail.

* * *

Jack was barely through the front door before Lowri's wailing started up again. He was met be a very rushed Ianto in the hallway.

"Lowri's started teething." Jack was informed. "Her gums were really hot so I gave her an icepack to chew on; she hasn't stopped crying since lunchtime." Ianto looked towards the kitchen door where he'd left Lowri strapped into a high chair.

"You do know we've got a suit fitting in about twenty minutes?" Jack reminded Ianto.

Ianto groaned, "We can't bring Lowri if she's going to be like this all the time."

Jack fixed Ianto with a reassuring look. "Leave it with me," he told the Welshman before walking into the kitchen to see Lowri.

"Daddy's home, baby." he crooned.

Lowri stopped crying to look up as Jack entered but carried on immediately after.

"Yeah, I see your problem." Jack turned around to face Ianto stood behind him. "We're going to need a baby sitter."

* * *

Minutes later, Jack and Ianto were greeted by a very smiley Gwen at the door.

"Jack rang and said you needed a babysitter, so here I am!" she beamed at Ianto before bustling into the house. Ianto followed her through to the living room.

"Err, thanks Gwen…" he said.

Gwen turned around, "Don't mention it! I'd love to help out anytime, you only have to ask; and Rhys is going to be late tonight anyway because he's got a lot on a work, so I'd only be sitting round the flat anyway.

Now, you two get off! We'll be fine!"

Ianto hardly had time to open his mouth before he and Jack were coerced out of the door.

"Come on, this is for our wedding, remember!" Jack grinned as he walked to Ianto's car.

* * *

**A/N: - OMG she actually updated!**


	7. Chapter 7

***Cue the music* I know, I've been a terrible author, but a very busy student. However, I was checking my diary and I realised that it is actually one year today that I wrote the chapter in which Lowri was born. So today is her first birthday! And I really couldn't miss that now, could I? Gratuitous apologies to the faithful readers who put up with the crap I've been giving you and the ones who are a bit late to the party, but who let me know that people still want to read this!**

**Have a small scene that I quickly scribbled!:**

"Okay! I've bought streamers, balloons, hats and those little things that you blow on that make noise, I forget what they're called…"

"Gwen-"

"Is that not enough, because I can do a second run if someone wants to come and help?" Gwen dumped her heavy load of shopping bags on Owen's desk and began pulling out brightly coloured party-favours. "Oh, cake! We need a cake as well," she exclaimed and dug into her jean pocket for her phone. "I'll get Rhys to pick one up from the Tesco's."

Owen took a deep breath, "Gwen, it's a baby."

Gwen didn't look up from dialling Rhys's number. "Well everyone likes cake, Owen!"

"She's got like three teeth! And I think Jack and tea-boy will appreciate you not trying to rot them before she can talk. And this," Owen snatched a party blower out of Gwen's hand, "is a choking hazard."

Gwen took the blower back and smiled, "Come on, Owen. Didn't you ever have a birthday party when you were a kid?"

Owen rolled his eyes and tried to rescue the DNA samples he'd been examining when Gwen's shopping had landed on them. "It's not like she'll be able to remember any of it anyway!"

Gwen heaved her shopping back into her arms. "Good, then at least she won't remember the horrible face you had on you!" Gwen blew her party blower into Owen's face. "Come on Tosh!" She called.

Tosh stuck her head from around her monitor, "What are we doing?" She asked, pulling out her headphones from her ears.

"You're helping me decorate the hub for Lowri's birthday party!" Gwen beamed cheerily.

"Tosh, don't you dare!" Owen fixed Gwen with a steely look.

Tosh faltered, "Well actually I'm just trying to-"

"Oh, you can do that later!" Gwen squinted briefly at the screen before plonking a wad of banners into Tosh's lap. "Come on, it'll be fun!" Gwen linked her arm around Tosh's and pulled her up from her chair. Tosh had to quickly untangle herself from her wires and grab the banners before they fell on the floor. She shot Owen an apologetic look.

Owen scoffed, "traitor!" and turned back to his work trying to fight off the impending migraine which was looming.


End file.
